TearDrops On My Guitar
by jzazy
Summary: Max and the flock are all human!But either way, somehow, Max, n "Nick" thats Fang in this story still fall in love,but will their love perservier? Or will they only be just friends? Nick loves some1, but is it Max? n does Max love Nick now? Songfic!R
1. Chapter 1 Tear Drops On My Guitar

HEY EVERYONE! NEW STORY HERE, I'VE HAD IT 4 A WHILE NOW, BUT I COULDNT POST IT, I'VE BEEN BUSY! ANYWAYS ITS ALL HUMAN HERE! MAX,FANG, N DA REST OF THE FLOCK ARE ALL HUMAN HERE! OK SO NOW WINGS!!! MAX IS MAX, FANG IS NICK, AND ANDREW IS JUST ANOTHER CHARACTER! THATS ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW! SO READ, AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACEPTED AND SUGESTIONS ARE LOVED! I HAVE 2 MORE CHAPTERS ALREADY WRITTEN, BUT I WANT TO KNO IF [PEOPLE THINK THIS STORY'S ANYGOOD!, ITS GONNA BE SONGFICS 2, DER WILL BE 1 SONG IN THIS CHAPTER, 2 IN DA NEXT, N ONE IN DA 3RD ONE! SO REMEMEBER 2 REVIEW! I NEED 2 KNO IF ANYONE WILL LIKE THIS STORY!!!!!

JP-OWNS MAXIMUM RIDE

TAYLOR SWIFT-OWNS TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR

JZAZY-OWNS THE PLOT! AND ANDREW TOO! LMAO!

WELL ANYWAYS, ENJOY, AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
FLAMES ARE ACEPTED AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!!!!

* * *

Hey my name is Max, I am 16 and attend a high school in Arizona, and my best friend is a guy named Nick.  
I've known Nick basically all my life. He is very handsome and every girl in school wants him, but he rejects them, when I ask why, he says because they're just not the 'One'.

Sometimes I wondered if the right girl exists for Nick. I have a boyfriend and am pretty happy with Andrew.

One day, at school, in the morning, I was walking with Nick towards our first period class. Then he said something totally unexpected.

"Well Max, I have good news!" Nick wasn't a guy of many words so I was eager to hear the good news.

"Oh, what's the good news?"

"I'm in love." Dang Nick didn't say much, but when he did, it was big!

For some reason, those news didn't make me too happy. I knew I had always wanted Nick to fall in love. To experience that happiness that I felt when I was with Andrew. Nick was my best friend, so I had to be happy for him, so I faked a smile and said, "Oh, that's great! Who's the girl?"

"I can't tell you, but I'll let you guess."

"Why can't you just tell me? I'm your best friend aren't I? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, but it's complicated. You see, I've been crushing on her for a while, but now I'm sure its love. I'm sure I got it right!" he said actually smiling. Whoa this was more serious; Nick really did love that girl. I mean he was actually _smiling_ and it shook me.

"So then what's so complicated?" I asked.

"She's uh, taken..."  
Without thinking, I whacked him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Nick, you're freaking crushing on a girl that's taken!"

"So what?"

"So what? So you gotta stop or you'll only get crushed. You have no chance with her if she's already taken!"

"Who said that?"

"Nick she probably doesn't even know you exist!"

"Oh she knows me; I talk to her practically everyday! She knows me, but I know her so much better."

That really surprised me. Nick didn't really talk to too many girls, so how did he know one so well? Maybe I just never noticed. But I mean whenever I wasn't with Andrew, I was always hanging out with Nick.

"Oh, so what are you gonna do?" I asked.

"About what?"

"About your crush."

"It's more than just a crush Max, I'm really in love."

"Nick, how can you be in love with someone that's taken? It just doesn't make any sense!"

"Love doesn't have to make sense, Max."

"Ok whatever, my point is, what are you gonna do about your liking her?"

"I don't know, what do you think I should do?"

"Well it depends on who it is, and what kind of girl she is. But if you really love her, I'd say to follow your heart."

"I don't know, I kinda want to ask her out, but I'm afraid it would ruin our friendship, and that she'd reject me like a looser."

"Well who's the girl?"

"I can't tell you, but I'll let you guess. I'll give you a clue every period, and then you can guess at the end of the day."

"Okay."

"Your first clue, she's very beautiful and caring, like a mother maybe."

Well that crossed out all the cheerleaders. Throughout my first class, I tried to guess who Nick's love could be, but I needed more clues.  
After first period, Nick walked me to my next class. We had all the same classes, except for music, it was the only class I had with Andrew, and it was also my last class of the day.  
As we walked, Nick told me another clue.

"She's strong and smart."

Well that crossed out all the preppy girls. My next clue was that she was she's creative and makes songs.  
4th clue was that she has the most beautiful eyes and that he always gets lost in them. That really struck me, and I found myself telling Nick to go on without me. I went to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. Tears spilled out of my eyes, and I felt weird, I felt hurt, betrayed, and most of all _sad_.

What the heck? Why did I feel like this? Nick was my best friend. There was no reason for me to feel hurt because he was finally in love. Plus I had my own boyfriend, and I loved Andrew, didn't I? _Oh mi gosh_, what was I gonna do? Crap, I think I'm falling for my best friend! Aw man! This was not good! Stupid Max! What the heck is wrong with you? You can't fall in love with Nick; he's your freaking best friend!

I wiped away my tears, and washed my face, then ran to my next class. I was late of course; the teacher scolded me and told me to take my seat. Nick looked at me with questioning eyes, but I avoided his glance during the whole class.

After class, I rushed out into the hall, but Nick caught up with me, and asked me "What's wrong Max? Have you been crying? Are you okay?"

I looked away as I answered, "I'm fine, I just got some soap in my eyes."

"Why were you late to class?"

"I went to the bathroom, and when I was washing my hands, I uh, accidently splashed myself, and got soap in my eyes."

Nick laughed and nodded.  
"OK, so are you ready for your 5th clue?"

"Sure." I said.

"OK, she's careless about what people think of her, and she only does things to please herself."

Hmm, well not anyone who was Goth or emo, I couldn't guess anymore! Ugh this was so frustrating, why couldn't he just tell me?!

My 6th clue was, she is strong, and leader-ly, but compassionate and a great friend.

"OK, your last clue, cause I don't have the next class with you, is that she means the world to me, I am always by her side, even if she might not notice."

I couldn't help myself when I blurted out, "Oh so you're stalking her now!?" well more like shouted. Crap! Bad Max! Bad! What is wrong with you?!

Nick laughed and said, "Calm down Max, I don't stalk her, that's just creepy, I'm just always at her side."

"I don't get that, and I'm supposed to be smarter than you!"

Nick laughed again and said, "Oh well, those are all your clues, think about it, and tell me your guesses at the end of the day. Later Max." Nick said turning the corner and waving, I waved back, and walked to music.

"Today class, we will be composing songs, now you all know how to play the guitar, so I want you guys to compose some songs, you may add some lyrics, and they don't even have to rhyme, the more you do, it will be counted as extra credit." Said my music teacher, well I got to work, I'm a very hard working student, and I do my best to get extra credit, at first I was trying to write a song about spring or something like that, but what I ended up with, was much different.

My teacher was walking around looking at our progress, I was basically done. She looked over my shoulder at my work and nodded and said, "My oh my, dear would you like to perform you song for the rest of the class? I think it would be a great example, and a presentation will give you extra credit. Plus I know you can sing, and you seem to have a very good song here. Please share it with the class dear." Well she didn't really give me much of a choice, so I grabbed my guitar, and went to sit at the front of the class, where there was a stool. I sat down, and everyone looked up. I was strumming when the classroom door opened, and Nick walked in.

"Uh, I kinda got in trouble, and was sent here." He said sheepishly. I smiled, but saw Andrew, and my smile vanished.

"Ok Nick, take a sit dear, and please be quiet, Max here is about to perform, go ahead dear." She said turning back to me.

Oh I so did NOT want to be here! My song was about Nick, I hoped no one noticed!

I played my guitar, and sang along.

"_He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without_

_He talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_He walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see" _

Then I burst into tears, I didn't mean to, but it just happened, and I ran out of the class room. Everyone was stunned, I was usually very strong, I never cried!

I ran out and into the hall, then turned the corner and shrank into a wall, I put my hands on my face, and sat hugging my knees. I must've looked like crap! I probably looked like a weak little ball. I heard footsteps. Then I looked up to see that Andrew and Nick had both followed me. They seemed to be mad at each other, but didn't say anything. I looked up at them helplessly. I felt so bad. This was all wrong! I was going out with Andrew, but I was in love with Nick! And he had just fallen in love with another girl! Ay dios mio! (a/n: That means Oh my God!)

"Max what's wrong?" Andrew asked he knelt down in front of me, and it crushed my heart that I was gonna hurt such a nice guy. He was a great guy, and any girl would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend. But I couldn't, _wouldn't_ keep pretending, it would only hurt us both more in the end.

"Andrew, I have to talk to you." I said standing up, and trying to wipe away tears.

I led him to the next corner and turned to face him.  
"Andrew, you are an amazing guy, you're really sweet and cool and fun, and any girl would be lucky to have you, but today, I'm sorry to say that I'm letting you go. Andrew it's not you, it's me, I'm just so confused, and I don't think I have the same feelings towards you anymore."

"I saw it coming Max."

"What?"

"Max, I'm not such a good boyfriend, sure you may say what you want, but I don't spend enough time with you. You are a really great girl, and many guys would die to be with you, and I was, but I didn't take full advantage of it. Max you spent more time with Nick than you spent with me. I think we weren't working out. But you're confused, and your feelings have changed, because you love someone else right? That's who your song was about? Max anyone could tell you meant that song for someone, that you really loved that guy. And somehow I knew it wasn't me you were singing to. So go Max, follow your heart. And thanks for being my girlfriend."

I hugged Andrew and cried and said, "You really are the best, thanks for understanding." He nodded and walked back to class. I walked back to Nick; he was still standing by the corner.

"Max, what's going on?"

"Nothing." I muttered avoiding his glance.

"Max, you started crying after your song, and then broke up with Andrew, and you're gonna tell me nothing is going on! Come on Max, I know you much better than that!"

"If you did, and you heard my song, you'd know what's wrong." I said running off again. Tears rolling down my eyes again, ugh, here we go again!

* * *

SO HOW'D I DO? DID YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT?

TELL ME IN A REVIEW!!

NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY WRITTEN, BUT NEED 2 KNO IF ANY1 LIKES THE STORY IN ORDER TO POST IT! REVIEW!!

FLAMES ARE ACEPTED, SUGESTIONS ARE LOVED!!!!!!

PEACEE OUTT PEOPLEE!!!!

~JZAZY~


	2. Chapter 2 CrushLove Story

OK SO MAJOR THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THEY REALLY MAKE MY DAY! I AM SO GLAD PEOPLE LIKED THIS STORY, AND AS PROMISED, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED, AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!!!

JAMES PATTERSON-OWNS MAXIMUM RIDE!  
TAYLOR SWIFT-OWNS LOVE STORY!  
DAVID ARCHULETA-OWNS CRUSH  
JZAZY-OWNS PLOT, AND ANDREW 2! LMAO!

SO ON WITH THE STORY, REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!

* * *

I had run out of school, screw school! I had my own problems! Plus the school day was almost over either way. I ran to my car, got in, locked the doors, and cried and cried, I punched my steering wheel, but that didn't make it any better.

**Why was I even crying? Oh yeah, cause I just broke up with an amazing guy, I just wrote a song about my best friend, I'm in love with my best friend, and he just fell in love with another girl! Yeah, that's why!**

"Stupid Max! You're a freaking idiot! Stupid! How could you fall in love with Nick?! Oh my God! What am I gonna do?! Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I said, well I had to get out of here. I drove out of the parking lot, but didn't want to go home, so I went to a restaurant to sit and think alone.

I went in, and they had the radio playing, ugh that would be distracting, and I ordered and sat alone to think

So much had happened today.  
Ok let's go over what's happened.  
I wrote down all of today's events on a napkin.

Nick said he fell in love

He gave me clues on who it was

I cried after clue #4

I realized I was in love with Nick

I wrote a song about Nick

I broke up with Andrew

I told Nick that if he really knew me, he would understand what was wrong after hearing my song and supposedly knowing me so well.

What did number 7 mean? Aw crap, had I told Nick I loved him by my words? Had he already guessed it? He probably thought I was such an idiot! I had also probably ruined our friendship! Stupid Max!

I was eating when a song came up by Taylor Swift called Love Story.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;_

_Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'_

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'_

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

_Romeo save me; they're tryin' to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

_Oh._

_I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet. you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

_Oh, oh._

_We were both young when I first saw you..._

That sounds so beautiful. Romeo and Juliet were so lucky; they found true love within each other, man I wish I could fall in love like the song. That would be so awesome.

I drove home and parked, Nick lived right next door to me, and I looked up at his house and saw that his room light was turned on. I took a deep breath, and made a snap decision. I walked up to his door, and knocked. His mom answered and said, "Hey dear, want to see Nick?"

"Hey Ms. Evans, yeah; is he home?"

"Yeah, he's in his room, go ahead dear." She said letting me in. I loved Nick's house. I was welcomed like if I was part of the family, I could walk around, and the Evan's wouldn't mind. I walked up the stairs, slowly breathing. Well it was too late to go back now. I had to do it.

I walked up to Nick's room, and was about to knock, when I heard a piano playing. Every student at our school knew how to play an instrument, for Nick, it was the piano.

It looked like Nick was using it for personal use, cause it sounded like a song he had made up, and then he started singing along with his piano.

"_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay"_

I then knocked on his door, and opened it.

He was sitting on his bed with his guitar in arms. He looked up and said,

"Max, I uh, did, uh, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear your song, and I just came by to tell you I'm sorry for how I acted back at school, and after I heard your song, I'm sure that you really are in love. So you should just go after that girl Nick, follow your heart, and fight for her." I said turning back to the door, about to step out, when Nick's arms came around me.

"Nick, what are you doing?"

"Following my heart, Max."

"What?"

"Max, I'm in love with you. Who else could it be?"

"Nick, forget what I said at school, and go after that girl, I know it's not me, and you don't have to pretend either." I said putting my hand on his cheek. "Nick, you are a great friend, and I'm sure that that girl will be so lucky to have you. Now go after her."

"Max, I love you! Who else could I love? All the clues point to you!"

"They do not!"

"Of course they do! 1, you're beautiful and caring, like a mother. Max you're so pretty, and you are like a mother, you take such great care of your little sisters Ella and Angel, and your brother Zephyr. 2, your strong and smart, you actually beat me at arm wrestling, and your strong emotionally too, and you're smart, you're always getting good grades in class. 3, you're creative and make up songs, you make up the chords and the lyrics, and you're good at it too! Like today in music, that song was amazing. 4, you have the most beautiful eyes, and I always get lost in them, I can't believe you never noticed, I love to stare at your pretty brown eyes and wonder what's going through your head. 5, you're careless about what people think of you, and only do things to please yourself. Max you wear whatever you want, do whatever you want, you don't ever try to be cool, you just be yourself, and you only do things that make you happy. 6, you're strong and leader-ly, but compassionate and a great friend. Max, you have been my best friend practically all my life! And you're strong, and a leader, but you're compassionate, and care about others. And lastly, you mean the world to me; I am always by your side, even when you might not notice. Max, I am always with you whenever you're not with Andrew, and I'll be making sure you're ok when you're not with me. Max I love you, can't you tell?!"

"Wow Nick, I never could tell. I guess I've always loved you too, but I didn't realize it 'till I was afraid I'd lose you. I'm sorry Nick, I'm sorry I hadn't realized."

"It's ok Max, I love you too, and I could kinda tell you loved me back after hearing your song, you sang with your heart, and that told you off." he laughed, and tilted my head up with his finger so that he was looking at my eyes. I smiled and he smiled his brilliant, rare, beautiful smile that made my heart speed up whenever I saw it. Then he leaned down, and I leaned up, and our lips met in the middle.

I felt sparks of happiness go through me when I kissed Nick, my heart sped up, and I found myself light headed, lost in his sweet lips. I wanted this moment to last forever, and never let go. But we had to eventually, and when we did, Nick smiled and said, "So do you want to go out with me Max?"

"I'd love to Nick."

"Great, and I don't think there will be anymore reasons for teardrops on your guitar, so good, cause I was gonna buy you some towels, you know it's bad to get the strings wet." He said playing around.

I smacked his arm playfully, and said; "You so made that up! And don't worry Nicky, it's not a crush, its love, and I'm not going away-ay-ay."  
Well if he got to make fun of my songs than so did I! We both laughed and kissed again, before the door opened and Jeff, Nick's blind, younger brother of 15, walked in and said, "Hey Nick, do you got any spare socks?" well didn't he have perfect timing? NOT! Then Krystal came skipping in and said, "Ni-ick! Momma said for you to go downstairs to eat, oh and you can stay for dinner too if you want Max- oh em gee!" Krystal squealed when she saw us.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"They were making out Jeff!" Krystal said.

"Oh, uh, sorry we interrupted. Come on Krystal." He said backing away, and pulling Krystal with him.

"Um, that was interesting." I said.

Nick nodded and laughed, "I'm sorry they interrupted."

I laughed and said, "It's ok. But I gotta get home, and you have to eat, so I'll talk to you later, bye Nick."

"Bye Max, love you."

* * *

SO WAT'D YA THINK? LIKE IT? HATE IT? TELL ME IN A REVIEW!!!

I'M ASKING FOR 5 REVIEW IN ORDER TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!! I HAVE IT WRITTEN ALREADY, AND IN MY OPPNION, IT REALY GOES WITH THE STORY, TO TYE UP SOME NOTCHES, SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW IN ORDER TO KNO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED, SUGESTIONS ARE LOVED!!!!! REMEMBER, AT LEAST **5 **REVIEWS!!!!

THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!

PEACEE OUTT PEOPLEE!!

~JZAZY~


	3. Chapter 3 Our Song That Kiss

_**A/N: WELL FOLKS, HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER, I AM SO TOTALLY SORRY I'VE TAKEN FOREVER TO UPDATE, BUT ATLEAST ITS PRETTY LONG, AND AS AN EXUSE, I GOT SICK, DEN I JOINED DA SOCCER TEAM, DEN UH I HAD HOMEWORK, N I JUS HAVE A VERY BUSY LIFE OK! PLUS I HAVE 2 OTHER STORIES I NEED TO UPDATE! SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, ITS LIKE TWO IN ONE, A TREAT BCUZ I HADNT UPDATED, ANYHOW, HERE YOU GO! ENJOY! AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T KNOW IF TO CONTINUE, BUT I THINK I NEED AT LEAST ONE LAST CHAPTER, TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS IN A REVIEW! **_

_**FLAMES ARE ACEPTED AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!!!**_

_**PS. TRY READING MY NEW SONGFIC, BREAKAWAY, IT'S A SONGFIC, AND TAKES PLACE AFTER THE 5**__**TH**__** BOOK, TINY SPOILERS, BUT NOT REALLY, SO STOP BY AND READ IT WENEVER U CAN PLEASE!!! ANYHOW, ON WITH THE STORY!!!**_

_**James Patterson- owns the awesome Maximum Ride**_

_**Taylor swift – owns our song**_

_**Jzazy –owns the plot!!**_

**Max's POV**

I ate dinner with my parents and they asked about where I was, I told them with Nick and they shut up. They trusted Nick, so I didn't need to say much after that.

Then I went upstairs, and I was at my computer doing nothing really.

Then I heard a light tap on my window, I turned around, and saw Nick there, he waved, and I opened the window he climbed in, and said, "Hey Max lets go out for a drive?"

"Okay. I'll be out the back in a few."

We were in the car, I was riding shot gun, with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel, the other on my heart. I looked around and turned the radio down.

Nick says, "Baby is something wrong?"

I say, "Nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song.

And he says,

"Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again"

Earlier today I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is a slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, when I should have"  
And when I got home, fore' I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again... Oh Yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

We drove around for a while, aimlessly, and then Nick pulled up by an empty dock. We got out, and went to sit by the edge; the water beneath us was dark, and quiet, yet peaceful. We sat in silence, we didn't need mindless chatter, we just enjoyed each other's company, and we were happy like this.

"Max, I gotta tell you something."

"What is it Nick?"

"Max, I'm married."

"WHAT!"

Nick laughed, and laughed, and I pushed him, maybe a little too rough 'cause he fell into the water. Who was laughing now?! Ha-ha! Hum, it must be cold in that water, I should help Nick. I leaned over, and stretched out my hand to help Nick, but instead of taking it to help him up; he yanked me down with him! I yelped and sucked in breath before I hit the freezing cold water! Dang it Nick! But we were both laughing like idiots, even though it was freaking cold!

"What you give is what you get." Nick stated looking smug. I sucked in a full breath, and went under water, I heard Nick gasp, and I swum underneath, then pulled him down, he must have been surprised cause he yelped too, but I pulled him up before he could drown.

Laughing, we swam up to shore, and got in the car, we were dripping wet! Nick drove us home, and we squealed into my room from the back door.

"Good night Max, thanks for everything, well I could've done without the splash, but thanks either way."

"Sure thing Nick, I love you." I said kissing him, then he left, and I changed into dry clothes, and went to sleep.

_**A/N: I WUZZ IN A GUD MOOD 2DAY, WELL, I WAS KINDA INSPIRED LETS SAY DAT, WELL NO NOT REALLY, UH, I JUS WANTED 2 WRITE SOME MORE, SO THIS IS KINDA LIK DA NEXT CHAPTER, BUT I THOUGHT IT'D B MEAN 2 MAKE U GUYS WAIT LONGER 2 POST AGAIN, SO I'm PUTTIN IT IN WID DIS 1, OK! SO REMEMBER TO REIVEW!!! **_

_**James Patterson-owns Maximum Ride**_

_**Tiffany Alvord-owns the song, that kiss.**_

_**Jzazy- owns the plot!**_

_**The Next Day...**_

_**Max's POV **_

Nick came and picked me up the next day, and I didn't notice, but it was Saturday so, we went out, on like a date! It was amazing, we saw a movie, we walked around holding hands, we went to eat, and it was perfect. And then, my perfect date ended like in the fairy tales, with a kiss on the front porch steps, and this was like Nick's and mine's first real kiss! It was beautiful! I was lost in his sweet lips, I felt light headed, and it was like my mind shorts off when we kissed.

That night, I stayed up, and wrote another song, and added chords with my guitar. The next morning, Nick climbed up my window.

"Seriously, what's wrong with using the front door?"

"This is more exciting, in some way…"

I rolled my eyes, and sat down on my bed, I patted the spot next to me, and Nick came to sit down next to me. "I wrote a song yesterday after you dropped me off."

"Oh really, that's great, can I hear it?"

"Yeah, I wanted to show it to you."

"Alright, let's hear it."

"_You and me we used to be friends,_

_Nothing more and nothing less_

_You and me we used to hang out,_

_Never ever thinking about_

_More than you and more than me,_

_A growing love that we didn't see_

_Until this kiss,_

_That was more than this_

_It was more than us just being friends_

_This kiss was a magical thing,_

_My heart did fly and the angels did sing_

_Oh oh_

_From then on when you looked in my eyes,_

_It felt like I was being hypnotized_

_Your cute smile and your perfect hair,_

_Your beautiful eyes _

_I can't help but stare cause_

_It's More than you and more than me,_

_A growing love that we didn't see_

_Until that kiss,_

_That was more than this_

_It was more than us just being friends_

_That kiss was a magical thing,_

_My heart did fly and the angels did sing_

_Oh oh oh...._

_Cause you mean everything to me,_

_And without you I don't know what I'd be_

_Cause of that kiss,_

_That was more than this_

_It was more than us just being friends_

_That kiss was a magical thing,_

_My heart did fly and the angels did sing_

_Oh oh Cause of that kiss"_

"Max, that was beautiful." Nick said wrapping me in his arms. I nestled my head on his chest, and it like, fit perfectly. I loved Nick, he was my, my soul mate, my everything.

"Max, we have to tell our parents."

"What about?" I said hypnotized in his eyes.

"Max, about us going out! Are you okay, by the way?"

"Huh? Oh, me? Yeah, I'm, I'm fine! Uh, yeah, we should tell our parents, you go first."

"Well your family is coming over to dinner later, so why not just tell everyone then?"

"Oh my God, no! Not with my little brother and sisters there! No!!!"

Nick laughed, and patted my hair. "My brother and sister are gonna be there too Max."

"Yeah, but, ugh, ok, fine!"

Later that day…

My family and I, walked over to Nick's house, and were eating dinner. Although there was an age difference, Jeff and Zephyr were like total best friends, and our dog, Total, yeah don't ask, Angel named him, was like in love with Nick's dog Akila. And Krystal was best friends with Angel, and Nick and I, well we like kinda in love. Now the thing was to tell the others about it.

"Uh mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Nick and I would like to tell you guys something." Everyone looked up. Oh this was so NOT my scene! "So go ahead Nick, tell them." Nick looked at me in disbelief, and with his eyes said, 'Max! We talked about this!' I know creepy right!

"I mean we both will."

"Uh yeah, we're like kinda,"

"Uh, kinda, like, you know."

"Max and I are going out!" Nick blurted out desperate.

"What?!" the parents said.

"Oh Em Gee!!!" the girls said.

"Oh finally!" the boys said rolling their eyes.

"Woof!" said the dogs.

"Yeah, we are." I said a bit embarrassed by their reactions.

"Oh, well, that's, uh, great?! Congratulations guys, we like already knew, you guys like, were in love with each other, but we said nothing." Said Dr. Martinez, my mom.

"We already knew?" our dads said. I laughed, internally of course.

"Yes dear, we knew, it was obvious. We also know there could someday be something between Ella and Je-" Just then Ella started coughing, horribly faking it, and Jeff blushed horribly, as he said,

"Mother, please! Just be happy for those two!" he said pointing at us.

"Ella and who, Mrs. Evans?" I said getting back at Iggy for walking in on us. God he ruined our moment!

"Max! Hello! Can we focus on what they just told us! They're freaking going out! And you guys are talking about me and Jeff! Oh snap! Damn!"

"She said it herself."

"Ew gross! You like my sister!" Zephyr said grossed out at Jeff. Meanwhile, Jeff was blushing like an idiot! Karma, its true, what you give, is what you get. Or just as embarrassed.

"Alright, enough, everyone just please calm down, I don't need two of my daughters growing up tonight." Jeb, my dad, said rubbing his temples.

We all laughed. "Alright, well you guys are going out. Congratulations, and ya'll know the curfew hours already, so no changes, and please, do the mushy stuff out of my eye sight range." Said my dad. I rolled my eyes, and Nick and I nodded. Yeah, whatever. They didn't know of 'our song'…


	4. Chapter 4 FEARLESS MAD

_**SO SORRY 4 DA WAIT!**_

_**HERES DA NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**JP OWNS MAXIMUM RIDE**_

_**NE-YO OWNS MAD**_

_**TAYLOR SWIFT OWNS FEARLESS**_

_**JZAZY OWNS PLOT!!**_

_**YAY! REVIEW PLZ! FLAMES R ACCEPTED N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED! **_

_**TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR - CHAPTER 4**_

Nick told me that we'd be going out the next weekend on a date. He told me we were now official, because everyone knew, so it'd be like our first date, and our first kiss, all over again. I'd agreed, eager just for some time alone with Nick.

Angel and Ella came into my room, that Saturday, and gave me a makeover. They dressed me in my best dress, cause we were going to a formal dinner, and all. They did my hair, like they curled it, and put lots of stuff on it, to keep it down and curly. Then they put on some low healed shoes on me, and put on a little make up, they gave me a jacket, sprayed me with perfume, and told me I was ready. Gazzy was with my parents downstairs, and they told me about curfew and wished me a good night. Then the doorbell rang, and Jeb opened the door for Nick. I watched from a distance, and he shook his hand and said.

"Hey Mr. Ride, I'm here to pick up Max."

"Of course. Max! Nick's here!" Jeb called. I came to the doorway and said, "I'm ready." Nick was holding a dozen roses, and they were organized nicely.

"Hey Max, you look beautiful. And these are for you." he said handing me the roses.

"Oh my gosh, Nick, they're beautiful, thank you!" I said smelling the roses.

"I'll put them in some water, you kids have fun! Jeb said taking the flowers from me.

"Thanks dad, we will. Bye."

We walked to Nick's car, and he held the door open for me. We got in and he started the car and drove out of our street. He took my hand in his and drove us to this fancy resturant. He was dressed in black drew pants, with a white dress, collar shirt with a black tie. He looked gorgeous!

He opened my door and took my hand and we walked in. After eating, we stayed there for hours talking. Before I knew it, it was already time to go home. Time flies when I'm with I'm with Nick and his eyes hold me in a trance and I forget about the rest of the world.

When we came out, it was raining. There was a glow off the pavement, like the few puddles were already reflecting rainbows. Nick walks me to the car, but stops before opening it. He takes my hand, already knowing what I want to do, as if he read my mind, and starts to dance with me in the rain, in the middle of the parking lot. We laugh and dance, and sway together, getting wet, but enjoying ourselves. I don't care that others may be watching, I'm just enjoying my time with Nick.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_Walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah_

_Oh yeah_

Afterwards, we get in the car, cause it really starts pouring then, although we're already soaking wet. He drives us home, with the heater on to dry us up. He looks straight ahead, keeping his focus on the road, and runs his hands through his hair. He doesn't know it, but I'm trying so hard just to breathe right now. The proximity between us, and when he does that with his hair, he looks so gorgeous!

_We're drivin' down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

Nick gave me such an awesome evening. It was all so new! Going to this fancy restaurant, with all the weird names of the food and all. He seemed a bit confused himself, but he guided me through it. Then he danced with me in the rain, although we were both in our best clothes, but who cares, I'd dance with him in my best dress any day!

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

The speed of the car drops slowly, and I'm glad, cause that just means we get to spend more time together. He takes my hand, and looks at me. I capture this moment, remembering this night forever. I don't ever want to leave this passenger seat, but we're almost home, rats!

_So baby drive slow_

_'til we run out of road in this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it, remember it_

I remembered how everything started. Us getting together. Nick was always with me in my life, he was the boy next door. It was such a typical story. I always loved him, but never realized it. Till he told me he loved me too, and took my hand, and showed me true love.

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

We get home. We barley talked on the way home. We were fine being in peace alone, just holding hands. We didn't need to waste time with mindless chatter, we were happy with just each others company.

Nick walked me to my doorway, and he stares into my eyes. My hands start to shake. I don't know why, I'm not usually nervous. But suddenly I am. He pulls me in, wraps an arm around me, and I feel a little more secure. He pulls me in gently, and kisses me softly. I'm totally confident by now, and kiss him back. We kiss deeper, and angle our heads to make it deeper. It really was like our first kiss. And according to Nick, it was. It was really something, it was perfect, it was fearless.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake_

_I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss,_

_It's flawless,_

_Really something,_

_It's fearless._

We pulled apart, and look into each others eyes. I smile at him, and he smiles back. I kiss his cheek lightly and say, "Love you."

"Love you more." and he picks me up and hugs me and kisses my forehead. "I'll call you later."

"Or just climb up my window."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting."

"Okay, I'll miss you while we're apart."

"Not as much as I will."

"We may be apart in distance,"

"But never by heart." I finish softly. He kisses my lips again, and waves goodbye, and goes to his home next door, and I walk in to my house.

_Oh yeah_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Yeah_

_I don't know how_

_Oh yeah yeah_

I close the door, and lean on it sighing. _**Ah, that was the best date of my life.**_

"Hey dear, how'd it go?" My mom asked coming to the door with my dad close behind.

"It was amazing." I breathed. It really was.

They smiled, and nodded. "We're glad you enjoyed yourself honey, well we're going to sleep now. See you in the morning. Don't stay up late."

"I won't." I say, and they go to their room. I go upstairs, and find that my brother and sisters are asleep already.

I smiled, and walked up to my bedroom. I opened my window, and went to the bathroom. I changed into some PJ's out of my wet clothes.

When I came back, Nick was in my room, sitting on my bed. I smiled at him, and couldn't help myself, but I jumped into his lap. He chuckled, and kissed me.

"So, I was thinking, we should help our siblings." I said.

He looked confused. "What? Why?"

"Because they obviously like each other, even our parents know about it. They're just shy. So I was thinking, maybe you could talk to Jeff and I could-"

"Max, I think we should stay out of this."

"Why?"

"Because, it's their business, I think we should let them handle it themselves."

"But you know how they are."

"No Max."

"Come on Nick, please? I need you to help me do this."

"No Max." He said indefinitely in a voice that, with anyone else, would've ended the conversation, I wasn't just some random person though.

"Fang, come on. Wouldn't you have liked some help with us?"

"No, I don't like getting people getting involve. It's not our business, and we may just make them uncomfortable, and make things worse."

"Fang, I want to help them."

"Well then let them do things themselves!" He shouted, but of course quietly, cause my parents were sleeping.

"Why are you being such a jerk?!"

"Why are you calling me a jerk? I'm just telling you my honest opinion!"

"Because you won't help your own brother!"

"Max it's none of your business!"

"Yes it is, I care about both of them, and I want them to be happy!"

"Just stay out of this, they'll figure it out on their own!" He got up, and went to sit on a chair across the room from me.

I gave him a dirty look, and didn't say anything else. We just starred each other down. Ugh, so much for my perfect night.

"_Oooo oooo oooo_

_Oooo oooo ummm_

_She's staring at me, I'm sitting wondering what she's thinking_

_Ummm Nobody's talking, cause' talking just turns into screaming (Oooo)_

_And now yes I'm yelling over her, she yelling over me,_

_all that that means is neither of us are listening,_

_and what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting_

_It's all for nothing (fighting for)_

_nothing, (crying for)_

_nothing, (oohh)_

_When we won't let it go for nothing, (come back for)_

_nothing,_

_it should be nothing_

_to a love like what we got oh baby_

_I know sometimes it's gonna rain,_

_But baby can we make up now_

_cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)_

_girl I don't want to go to bed, mad at you_

_and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me_

_no I don't want to go to bed mad at you_

_and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)_

_Umm_

_and it gets me upset girl when you're constantly accusing_

_(asking questions like you already know)_

_hey we're fighting this war when both of us are losing_

_(this ain't the way that love is supposed to go, what happened to working it out?)_

_We fall into this place where you ain't backing down, and I ain't backing down,_

_so what the hell do we do now?_

_It's all for nothing (fighting for)_

_nothing, (crying for)_

_nothing... (oohh)_

_When we won't let it go for nothing,_

_nothing,_

_it should be nothing_

_to a love like what we got oh baby_

_I know sometimes it's gonna rain,_

_But baby can we make up now_

_cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)_

_girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you_

_and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me_

_no I don't want to go to bed mad at you_

_and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)_

_Oh baby this love ain't gone be perfect, (perfect perfect oh no)_

_And just how good it's gonna be_

_We can fuss and we can fight long as everything is alright between us before we go to sleep..._

_Baby we're gonna be..._

_Yah.... Baby...._

_ohhhh....ohhhh_

_I know sometimes it's gonna rain,_

_But baby can we make up now_

_cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)_

_girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you_

_and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me_

_no I don't want to go to bed mad at you_

_and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo, nooo, noo)"_

Nick sang quietly. I knew he was right. There was no point fighting over such a stupid thing. I got up, and went to sit by him. He opened his welcoming arms, and I sat in his lap. "Sorry, I guess we were fighting over stupid things."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I yelled."

"Sorry I called you a jerk."

"It's okay. I just don't want to go to sleep being mad at you. It'll make it so hard to sleep, and I don't want to go to sleep with that feeling in my chest."

"Me neither. I want us to make up. This has been the perfect night. I don't want to ruin it by fighting over stupid things."

"Yeah, come on Max, let's go to sleep."

"Okay, good night Nick. I love you."

"Love you more." He whispered and left through my window.

**AW, HOW WAS THAT? REVIEW! FLAMES R ACEPTED N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED!**

**I NEED SUGESTIONS CUZ IDK WAT 2 WRITE BOUT ANYMORE!**

**PLZ REVIEW N THNX 4 READING!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**JZAZY  
**


	5. Chapter 5 WHEN YOU'RE GONE

_**Hello dear readers! im ReReleasing this chapter, because i've decided its the last of this story! i loved the endin on this chapter, so i'm just gonna leave it here, so feel free to reread it and to review again if you please! i want to thank everyone who's reviewed and read this story, thanks so much! this story is for all of you, and i love you all so much 4 all of ur support!**_

**_please review, its the last chapter, =] flames are accepted n suggestions r always loved! hope you read my other stories!_**

* * *

_**Max's POV**_

"Max!" Zephyr said running into my room. I looked up from my guitar.

"What?"

"Nick called, said he needed to talk to you in person. Said it was something important." He paused and took a deep breath. "Do you think he's gonna break up with you?" he blurted out.

My eyes widened in horror. I hadn't even given that a thought. But no, he wouldn't break up with me. I mean, we're like, totally in love! I shook my head.

"I don't know Max, he said for you to let him know when you had time. Plus, that whole "in person" and "important" thing is the type of stuff they say on TV, and then they say the "just wanna be friends" line if they're not _total_ jerks."

Nothing like your 8 year old little brother ranting stuff like this to really ruin your day.

I shooed Zephyr outta my room and told him Nick wouldn't break up with me. Then I closed the door, and slid onto the cold floor.

But what if he was? What if Nick had found someone better? That couldn't be.

I spent the next two weeks avoiding Nick as much as possible. I didn't want him to break up with me! I wouldn't be able to take the pain.

Ella came into my room that night. She looked sad.

"What's up?" I asked.

She sat down on my bed, and put her arms around in a strong hug. "Oh Max, I'm so sorry! Iggy just told me. I can't believe it! I'd thought Iggy might've, but maybe not because he's blind, but Nick! It's so sad! You must feel horrible! "

It occurred to me then. He really was gonna break up with me. He was already telling everyone! Oh God! I ran out of my room and grabbed the house phone, totally forgetting my own cell phone. I locked myself in the bathroom and frantically dialed Nick's number.

No answer. I went back to my room. Everyone had gone to sleep already.

I made a snap decision to try out my climbing skills. I pulled on a jacket and started climbing out my window. I landed clumsily, and then straightened up. I could only just make out a little light coming from Nick's room. Well whether he was asleep or not, I wouldn't care. We needed to talk, and it had to be NOW.

I climbed up to his window, I knocked softly, and moments later, the window opened.

"Max!" Nick gasped when he saw me. He helped me into his room then looked at me and down at the floor.

I glared at him while he glanced at me then looked at the floor.

There was silence for a few moments then I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, you wanted to see me." I said coldly.

He looked startled. "What's wrong Max?"

"What's wrong? You have the nerve to ask?" I shouted. "You're gonna break up with me, and you're just standing there as if we were talking about the damn weather!"

Nick eyes widened. "Break up with you?" he asked incredulous, and I backed off for a moment. "Max, I would never, ever, break up with you!"

My jaw dropped. "You're- you're not breaking up with me?"

"No of course not!"

"Oh." I said, relief flooding through me.

"Is this why you've been avoiding me?"

I nodded. "Oh Max," Nick put his arms around me. "Max, Max, Max. We've lost so much time."

I looked up at him startled, and then remembered what Ella had said, and that he needed to tell me something important. "Nick, what did you need to tell me?" I asked cautiously

"Max, I'm leaving."

"What?" I shrieked.

"I'm leaving at the start of summer, it's sort of like military school, but I might be staying for more than just a summer, maybe a few years."

My brain failed to register what he was saying. And my heart sure didn't even want to begin to understand. It was too painful. Nick was leaving. He was leaving for a LOONNNGGG time!

"No!" I yelled throwing my arms around him. "No you can't! Please don't!" I clung onto him like if he was a life boat from the Titanic.

"I don't have a choice, I've been called in."

"Wait a minute, summer ain't gonna be 'military' school, its gonna be training! They're trying to send you into war!"

"I guess that's the plan." he muttered.

Tears spit out of my eyes. "Nick." I whispered shaking my head. "No, no, no!"

"I'm sorry Max, I really wish things were different, I don't want to leave you."

"What about the rest of your schooling?"  
"Military school." he guessed.

"Oh God, I've been such an idiot! I've been wasting our last moments together!"

"It's okay. I- I'm leaving...soon."

"How soon?" I asked tensely.

"3 days, I leave Wednesday, at 4pm. I'm- I'm leaving out the country."

"Will you come home for holidays?"

"Probably not."

"Oh my God. Nick, nick, nick! I don't- I-"

"I won't know till the end of summer."

"So I'll have to spend the whole summer in agony, not knowing if I'll ever see you again?"

"I'm sorry Max; I'll let you know as soon as I find out."

I nodded and rested my head against his chest. "I'm really gonna miss you." I whispered.

"Me too. You don't know how much."

I looked up at him. Tears streaked down my cheeks. "Let's make the best of these last 3 days."

He nodded. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him softly. Then we fell asleep cuddled against each other holding onto each other, for the last remaining, counted hours.

The three days past with a blur, nothing seemed to last long enough. And then, it was time, I was standing on his porch step. He had his luggage, and both our families were here to see him off.

"I'm gonna really miss you!" I hugged him tight. Breathing in his scent, familiarizing his beautiful face. He nodded and kissed my hair.

"I'll love you always. No matter what. Don't forget that ever." He whispered.

"I love you more." I whispered back. He rolled his eyes, and I smiled weakly.

"If I don't come back-"

"I'll always wait for you." I interrupted him.

"Thanks." He hugged me tight, as I cried silently into his chest.

Then we kissed for the last time, in who knew how long? And then, all too soon, he was getting into that cab, and my dad was holding me back, as tears streaked down my cheeks.

He looked at me sadly, and gave me a small smile. He mouthed the words, "I love you, always."

And I mouthed back, "I'll wait for you, and I love you." And then he was gone.

I felt like half of my being was gone with him. Because it really was.

Summer was so lame. And sad. And lonely without Nick.

Mrs. Evans invited me over, and told me I could go into Nick's room, if that would help any. I decided to take her up on the offer.

I went over, and she left me alone. I walked around; his room was just as he'd left it. There were clothes on the floor, his bed was made, and everything seemed like Nick. I saw his small piano, and grabbed it, I hugged it to myself, and then I sat gingerly on his bed, and began playing it softly.

"_I always needed time on my own_

**I wasn't totally closed in, but a girl could you use her alone time.  
**_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

**Which, I rarely did, but now that Nick's gone, it's become one of my main habits.  
**_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

**Because he's only been gone for what, 2 months! And I feel like it has been centuries!  
**_And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

**It's just as Nick left it. Black covers, his pillows with his scent, his room, tidy and untidy at the same time.  
**_  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take_

**I couldn't believe I'd wasted time, and then, he was gone. And I didn't know if I'd ever see him again.  
**_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

**Now I'm here alone in his room, singing about him. Damn, I'm really lonely.  
**_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart,  
Are missing you_

**Duh, of course they are, every part of me is.  
**_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

**I saw him everyday of my life! He was the boy next door, my best friend; I never thought I'd see him go, like that, unable to do anything against it.  
**_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

**He's the one that held me up, and steady, the one who supported me, got me through the rough spots. He was there for me always. Now, I didn't have anyone.**_  
And make it ok_

I miss you

**I totally missed Nick.  
**_  
I've never felt this way before_

**I'm truly in love this time, I know it.  
**_Everything that I do,  
reminds me of you,_

**Singing, writing, watching the clouds, whatever, it all has Nick's face in it.  
**_And the clothes you left, that lie on the floor _

_No one's touched them.  
And they smell just like you _

**Like your wonderful scent.  
**_I love the things that you do_

**I love you, all in all. You're my world.  
**_  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

**I need Nick in my life. I can't stand to have him gone. I haven't talked to him since he left. I don't know if they're gonna make him go into the war or not, yet. Oh God, please no.  
**_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

**Because half of it is gone with you.  
**_And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

**Nick's face was so familiar, even more familiar than my own.  
**_And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok_

(I miss you)

**Oh Nick, I hope you're okay. I hope you're alive!  
**_  
We were made for each other_

**Of course we were. We're soul mates  
**_Out here forever_

**We were the boy/girl next door story. Cliché, but who cares? Its total true love!  
**_I know we were_

**I'm **_**certain**_** of it.  
**_Yeah yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
everything I do I give my heart and soul_

**I hope everything goes alright with you Nick.  
**_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me Yeah..._

**I need you by my side to continue with life.  
**_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_Every part of me misses you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

**I miss waking up and spending the day with Nick, or Nick climbing in through my window at night. It was all so natural, I became so used to it, and I never gave a second thought to how things could ever be different.  
**_And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear, will always get me through the day  
And make it ok_

_**No one knows exactly what to say, except for Nick, and now, he's not here.  
**__  
__**I miss you..."**_

I looked around, and got up. I closed the door behind me, and went home. Summer was almost over. I hadn't heard from Nick yet. I hoped he wouldn't go to the war. I'd be so totally afraid.

I went into my room, and closed my eyes. Then I heard the TV on downstairs in the kitchen, there was a report about the soldiers, I raced down, in time to hear the lady say, "And the government is sad to say they are requiring the service of all their soldiers, the war is getting hard, and its desperate times. We pray that these Nobel people are safe and sound, back to you Rick, with the weather."

I sank into a chair, my heart sinking as well. My mom placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shook my head and she retreated it.

Nick was going to go to war. He could die. I wouldn't see him for years, if I ever did again.

"Max, I'm sure Nick will be fine, he's a strong boy."

"He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay home. Now they're going to force him, and many other guys, because they're stupid enough to continue this insane war!" I said angrily. My parents tried to calm me, but it was useless. I used all my strength to keep from bawling like a baby right in front of them.

"Well, Nick should be letting me know any day now. That he's going to war that is."

"Well honey, I don't know if he'll get a chance." Mom said quietly.

"What?" I asked startled.

"Well, the troops, they've been leaving since yesterday, it was a quick notice thing. I'm sorry. I don't think Nick's gonna be able to write."

My heart dropped about a billion miles. "No. no, no! I'm never gonna hear from him again!" I ran up to my room, and cried into my pillow for the rest of the night. Nick was gone, he was gone, and he was in the war. He might die. I would die if he did. I sighed and cried myself to sleep.

It was a week after the news cast I'd seen, and still no news from Nick. Nothing, zero, zip, nada.

I lay on my bed, about to burst out of my skin from the anxiety.

"Max, calm down, I'm sure he's fine. He has to save himself you know; maybe that's why he hasn't had time to write." Angel tried to make me feel better, she was just a little girl, but those actually made me feel worse.

I just hope he's still alive. But he was. I knew that much. I would've known if Nick had died. I would've felt it somehow. The world felt the same as usual, well usual for now, sad and lonely, but not totally lost of hope. I knew that much.

I nodded at Angel, and she squeezed my hand and hugged me. I felt a tear stream down my cheek.

School was starting tomorrow, summer was gone, and still no news of Nick.

Ella came into my room and sat on my bed, she put her arm around me and said, "I know it's been rough, but just hang in there Max."

I nodded silently.

"Have you given up hope?" she asked worried.

"No." I said confidently, I knew this much too. "And I never will. I told Nick I'd wait for him. I can wait forever if necessary." She nodded smiling at me, and I returned the smile. I could wait forever, as long as I got to see him one more time.

Nick's POV

I was on the plane, I had no idea where we were going, but I think we were heading for the war, thinking of Max. I had a picture of her in my hands, I looked down at it. Max was so beautiful.

_You look so beautiful today  
When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away_

**She's always stunning.  
**_So I try to find the words that I could say_

**I don't know how to tell her, exactly how much I miss and love her.  
**_I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away_

**Because she is far away. Real far away. And I totally miss her.  
**_  
And I can't lie every time I leave my heart turns gray_

**It was horrible, having to leave her, while she was torn apart, crying on the porch steps.  
**_And I want to come back home to see your face tonight_

**I want to see her again already. I've missed her so much. This summer has totally sucked without her.  
**_'Cause I just can't take it_

**I can't stand being without Max, it feels so lame, weird, and lonely.  
**_  
Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

**It totally is. It's like, when is this nightmare gonna end? When will I get to see her again?  
**_But I can wait, I can wait forever_

**As long as I get to see her again, in the end.  
**_When you call my heart stops beating_

**Well, it did, when we actually talked, I haven't been able to contact Max all summer. It really sucks.  
**_When you're gone it won´t stop bleeding_

**My heart hurts to be without her.  
**_But I can wait, I can wait forever_

**I've been doing good work for the country, and best of all, I know if I wait, I'll get to see her again, soon.  
**_  
You look so beautiful today  
It's like every time I turn around I see your face_

**Everywhere, she was always on my mind, and everything beautiful always seemed to turn into her.  
**_The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you_

**We used to cuddle together, and fall asleep in each other's arms. I miss that.  
**_When I look into your eyes, man I wish that I could stay_

**I wish I hadn't had to leave, because her eyes were what have haunted me the most, because they were full of anguish.  
**_  
And I can't lie every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face tonight  
'Cause I just can't take it_

**Cause I just need to see her soon! I'll see you again soon Max, I promise, even if I have to wait forever.  
**_  
Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

**I've got like 3 month's worth of scars. Hurts, like hell.  
**_But I can wait, I can wait forever_

**Because I'll be able to see you again in the end and it's your smile that keeps me going. You're smile is my energy Max.  
**_When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won´t stop bleeding_

**When you're gone it won't stop missing you.  
**_But I can wait, I can wait, I can wait forever_

I know it feels like "forever"

**I feel that way too.  
**_I guess that's just the price I gotta pay_

**We both do. And it's neither of our faults. But I'm still sorry.  
**_But when I come back home to feel your touch makes it better_

**I know it will. That's why I'm so damn anxious to get home already.  
**_Until that day there's nothing else that I can do  
And I just can't take it  
(I just can't take it)  
__**Because I feel weak and without a purpose sometimes, like what's the point? But when I think of Max, there seems to become a million reasons to push forward and live.**_

_  
Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait, I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won´t stop bleeding  
But I can wait, I can wait, I can wait forever_

I can wait forever  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever

**I'll wait forever, because in the end, seeing Max will have made everything all worthwhile, and that's what keeps me strong. So I guess I was ready to face this war. As long as I had Max in mind, I'd be able to face anything.**

* * *

**_Max's POV_**

I stood outside my house, as the sun was setting. There was some wind on the pavement, and the distant sound of wheels was heard. So what? Nothing mattered, except that I was dying of anxiousness because I hadn't heard of Nick, I'd be starting school tomorrow, and if someone didn't tell me any good news, I'd probably run away and freak out.

I turned and got up, about to head inside the house, when a car pulled up across the street from my house. I turned as a door swung open on the other side, so I couldn't see more than a head come out. It was a cab.

I stared curiously at the stranger, but could only see the back of his head, so I decided to go inside. I opened the door, and was turning to close it, when an all too familiar voice said, "I'm home, Max."

I whirled, thrilled, and unbelieving at the same time. I couldn't have imagined that. Even my brain, though full of memories of Nick, could mimic his wonderful voice so perfectly. This was the real Nick. He'd come home!

I ran towards Nick as he came running towards me, I thanked God he was home and alive and well, and tears of happiness leaped out of my eyes. Finally, I jumped into his arms, and breathed in his scent, held him tightly, and looked up at his dark eyes. They stared back down at my brown ones, and they were shinning with happiness.

"Max." Nick breathed.

"Oh Nick! I was so worried about you! Are you okay? Oh, my God, I'm so glad you're home! I've really missed you!"

"Me too Max. I've missed you so much."

I jumped up, and threw my arms around his neck, and brought my lips to his, and felt desperately warm, and filled with happiness. My gaping hole in my heart felt whole again, and I couldn't get enough of kissing Nick. I'd really missed him, and he was finally back! I kissed him intently, and fiercely, keeping a strong hold around him, as if saying 'I'm never letting you go again, no matter what the government or anyone says!'

And Nick held me back just as tightly, making a chill a pleasure run down my body at his touch. We kissed with deep, passionate and hungry kisses. Making each one make up for all the time we were apart.

After many minutes later, we broke apart gasping for air. But still, I put my arms around him. I nestled my head against his chest, and he hugged me tight.

"Oh Nick! I thought they were gonna send you to the war!"

"They were." Nick told me. He patted my head and took my hands. He squeezed them tight and kissed each one of my fingers. "I was an excellent soldier." He went on. He released one of my hands, but kept holding another, swinging it back and forth as we walked towards the house. His other hand carried his luggage. "But, I didn't want to go, and they took in account my opinion. They said I was always welcomed back, but I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to be killing others while I could be home with you. I missed you too much." My heart swelled and I kissed his cheek.

"I've missed you too!" I said and we knocked on Nick's door.

"Hello mom." Nick said as Mrs. Evans opened the door. Her eyes widened in surprise and I felt so happy to see how happy she too was. Tears leaked out her eyes almost instantly, and she threw herself at Nick, embracing him in a motherly hug. If anyone had missed Nick just as much as I had, it had been his mother. I was happy to see them reunited, and soon, everyone was hugging Nick.

We felt this was a reason to celebrate, _of course_! So we prepared a quick cook out right then, with both our families in my back yard. It was getting dark, and Nick and I were holding hands under the millions of stars. Everyone was done eating and now chatted among them cheerfully. I felt like ton of freaking pressure had been lifted off me, now that everything was right. I smiled up at Nick, and he returned it.

Then we both looked up at the sky at the same time. A shooting star shot by, and Nick whispered, "Make a wish Max."

I shook my head and my smile widened. "I don't have to. I've got everything I've ever wanted, right here."

* * *

_**THE END! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE STORY AND I HOPE YOU READ MY OTHER ONES! THANKS, ONCE AGAIN, TO EVERYONE WHO'S READ N REVIEWED! I LOVE AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! **_

_**THANKS 4 READING, N HAVE A SPECTACULAR DAY!**_

_**PEACE OUT!**_

_**JZAZY!**_


End file.
